


NSFW Art: First Snow

by Machiavelien



Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [14]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Kissing, Morning Sex, Plug into a heater, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Summary: Some Peter & MJ holiday spice.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766335
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82
Collections: Twelve Days of Promptmas





	NSFW Art: First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlystill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlystill/gifts).



> Promptmas: Peter & MJ enjoying some first snow / holiday smut ❄️
> 
> Happy birthday to an amazing writer whose fics still linger with and haunt me with too many feelings 😭

“I can think of one way to warm you up, tiger.”


End file.
